TOUR de QAZOX 6
The Sixth TOUR de QAZOX had a truly international flair, as 11 of the 20 stages (including the Prologue) were held in foreign countries. Starting in Cafundeu and finishing in Qazox City. STAGES Day 1: Prologue: Tijhus to Cafundó do Juta, Cafundeu 41km (25 miles) STAGE WINNER: Sérgio Alvarenga Borges (CAF) 46min: 21sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Sérgio Alvarenga Borges (CAF) 46min: 21sec ** Francine DeBarre (GRW) +0:01 sec ** Harry Stottle (MAL) +0:03 sec ** Mya Loro (JAR) +0:04 sec ** Larry Armstrong (TAE) +0:04 sec Day 2: Stage 1 Cafundó do Juta to Elville, Cafundeu 155km (96 miles) STAGE WINNER: '''Larry Armstrong (TAE) 3hrs:56m:14sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Larry Armstrong (TAE) 4hrs:42min:39sec ** Francine DeBarre (GRW) +0:02 sec ** Sérgio Alvarenga Borges (CAF) +0:04sec ** Harry Stottle (MAL) +0:08 sec ** Mya Loro (JAR) +0:13 sec Day 3: Stage 2 Lux to Central City, Cafundeu 247km (153 miles) STAGE WINNER: 'Jaques Martoon (TAE) 9hrs:43m:35sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) 14hrs:27min:47sec ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) +0:00 sec ** Fred Porritt (KPL) +0:26 sec ** Paul Gordon (SND) +0:28 sec ** Ricardo Martínez (CAF) +0:30 sec (Def. Champ) ***Veiga has Blue Jersey due to better Finish in Stage. Day 4: Stage 3 Venice to Romulus, Central Prestonia 121.5km (75.5miles) STAGE WINNER: 'Mya Loro (JAR) 2hrs:57m:25sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) 17hrs:25min:12sec ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) +0:19 sec ** Paul Gordon (SND) +0:21 sec ** Sérgio Alvarenga Borges (CAF) +0:28 sec ** Francine DeBarre (GRW) +0:30 sec Day 5: Stage 4 Abiodun to Allemali, Candelaria And Marquez 165.8 km (103 miles)STAGE WINNER: ' Larissa Veiga (CAF) 4hrs:11m:21sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) 21hrs:36min:40sec ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) +0:12 sec ** Paul Gordon (SND) +0:40 sec ** Petr Thomas (SOL) +0:53 sec ** Fred Porritt (KPL) +0:57 sec Day 6: TRAVEL DAY (Cadelaria And Marquez to Sorthern Northland) TOP 5 SAME as Day 5 Day 7: Stage 5 Shannon to Beningrad, Sorthern Northland 143 km (88.9 miles) STAGE WINNER: ' Grant Beaton (CAM) 4hrs:26m:05sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) 26hrs:03min:16sec ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) +0:18 sec ** Larry Stottle (MAL) +0:33 sec ** Ricardo Martínez (CAF) +0:52 sec (Def. Champion) ** Fred Porritt (KPL) +0:58 sec Day 8: Stage 6 Jariss City to Jariss City, Jariss 185 km (115 miles) STAGE WINNER: ' Julio Hembrée (SOL) 3hrs:44m:36sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) 29hrs:48min:16sec ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) +0:04 sec ** Larry Stottle (MAL) +0:54 sec ** Fred Porritt (KPL) +0:58 sec ** Petr Thomas (SOL) +1m:05 sec Day 9: Stage 7 Jerusalem to Tel Aviv, Jeruselem 71 km (45 miles)INDIVIDUAL TIME TRIAL STAGE WINNER: ' Harry Stottle (MAL) 1hr:15m:32sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) 31hrs:04min:07sec ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) +0:11 sec ** Paul Gordon (SND) +0:57 sec ** Petr Thomas (SOL) +1m:16 sec ** Fred Porritt (KPL) +1m:19 sec Day 10: Stage 8 Tel Aviv to Haifa, Jeruselem 111 km (70 miles) STAGE WINNER: ' Larry Armstrong (TAE) 2hrs:20m:06sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) 33hrs:24min:50sec ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) +0:13 sec ** Paul Gordon (SND) +0:36 sec ** Sérgio Alvarenga Borges (CAF) +1m:18 sec (Sprint Leader) ** Harry Stottle (MAL) +1m:30 sec Day 11: Stage 9 Harrington to Marthley, Kura-Pelland 126.5 km (78.6 miles) TEAM TIME TRIAL STAGE WINNER: ' Green wombat 2hs:42m:37sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) 36hrs:08min:28sec ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) +0:27 sec ** Francine DeBarre (GRW) +0:40 sec (Sprint Leader) ** Paul Gordon (SND) +0:49 sec ** Mya Loro (JAR) +1m:01 sec Day 12: Stage 10 Lake Brell City to Sumthinelse, Green wombat 154.5 km(96 miles) STAGE WINNER: ' Larry Stottle (MAL) 4hrs:47m:04sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) 40hrs:55min:55sec ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) +0:48 sec ** Valerie Javier (GRW) +1m:24 sec ** Paul Gordon (SND) +1m:34 sec ** Francine DeBarre (GRW) +1m:49 sec (Sprint Leader) Day 13: TRAVEL DAY (Green wombat to Qazox, Rest of stages in QAZOX) TOP 5 SAME as Day 12 Day 14: Stage 11 San Guano to Monteverde, Qazox 162 km (100.7 miles) STAGE WINNER: ' Grant Beaton (CAM) 4hrs:54m:52sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) 45hrs:51min:27sec ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) +0:49 sec ** Valerie Javier (GRW) +0:57 sec ** Fred Porritt (KPL) +1m:55 sec ** Paul Gordon (SND) +2m:11 sec Day 15: Stage 12 Monteverde to New Bruxen, 143.7 km (89.3 miles) STAGE WINNER: ' Vladamir Zenten (AGP) 5hrs:14m:02sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) 51hrs:06min:51sec ** Valerie Javier (GRW) +0:09 sec ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) +0:45 sec ** Ricardo Martínez (CAF) +0:56 sec (Def. Champion) ** Larry Stottle (MAL) +1m:08 sec (Climb Leader) Day 16: Stage 13 New Bruxen to Joehio, 120.7 km (75 miles) STAGE WINNER: ' Valerie Javier (GRW) 3hrs:46m:42sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Valerie Javier (GRW) 54hrs:53min:42sec ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) +0:14 sec ** Ricardo Martínez (CAF) +1m:03 sec (Def. Champion) ** Larry Stottle (MAL) +1m:12 sec (Climb Leader) ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) +1:24 sec Day 17: Stage 14 Joehio to Graverville, 171 km (106.2 miles) STAGE WINNER: ' Bastian Schlager (LOV) 4hrs:03m:44sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) 58hrs:58min:06sec ** Valerie Javier (GRW) +0:20 sec ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) +0:44 sec ** Ricardo Martínez (CAF) +1m:10 sec (Def. Champion) ** Larry Stottle (MAL) +1m:18 sec (Climbing Champion) Day 18: Stage 15 Graverville to Freetown, 243.5 km (151.3 miles) STAGE WINNER: ' Jasmine Theretti (KPL) 5hrs:26m:02sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) 64hrs:25min:43sec ** Ricardo Martínez (CAF) +0:02 sec (Def. Champion) ** Larry Stottle (MAL) +0:08 sec (Climbing Champion) ** Valerie Javier (GRW) +0:09 sec ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) +0:35 sec Day 19: Stage 16 Freetown to Lake Porter City, 165.6 km (102.9 miles) STAGE WINNER: ' Julio Hembrée (SOL) 3hrs:21m:24sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Ricardo Martínez (CAF) 67hrs:47min:27sec (Def. Champion) ** Larry Stottle (MAL) +0:08 sec (Climbing Champion) ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) +0:48 sec ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) +0:50 sec ** Valerie Javier (GRW) +1m:04 sec Day 20: REST DAY (teams will travel from Lake Porter City to Las Vitas) TOP 5 same as Day 19 Day 21: Stage 17 Las Vitas to Carlovia, 140.8 km (87.5 miles) STAGE WINNER: ' Petr Thomas (SOL) 2hrs:41m:45sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Ricardo Martínez (CAF) 70hrs:29min:02sec (Def. Champion) ** Larry Stottle (MAL) +0:03 sec (Climbing Champion) ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) +0:03 sec ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) +0:37 sec ** Lyo Brauli (JAR) +1m:07 sec Day 22: Stage 18 Carlovia to Carlovia, 79.9 km (49 miles)INDIVIDUAL TIME TRIAL STAGE WINNER: ' Sérgio Alvarenga Borges (CAF) 1hrs:13m:29sec ' *TOP 5 after Stage: ** Bastian Schlager (LOV) 71hrs:42min:46sec ** Larissa Veiga (CAF) +0:42 sec ** Ricardo Martínez (CAF) +0:45 sec (Def. Champion) ** Larry Stottle (MAL) +0:54 sec Climbing Champion ** Lyo Brauli (JAR) +1m:29 sec Day 23: Stage 19 Carlovia to Qazox City, 70km (43.6 miles) STAGE WINNER: ' Jayson Marquis (GRW) 1hrs:02m:15sec ' FINAL RIDER STANDINGS *1- Bastian Schlager (LOV) 72hrs:46min:12sec '''TOUR CHAMPION *2- Lyo Brauli (JAR) +0:41 sec *3- Ricardo Martínez (CAF) +0:42 sec *4- Larissa Veiga (CAF) +0:46 sec *5- Larry Stottle (MAL) +0:49 sec Climbing Champion *6- Valerie Javier (GRW) +0:56 sec *7- Fred Porritt (KPL) +1m:13 sec *8- Francine DeBarre (GRW) +1m:33 sec Sprint Champion *9- Quintin Wright (CAM) +1m:58 sec *10t- Julio Hembrée (SOL)/ Sérgio Alvarenga Borges (CAF) +2m:08 sec *12- Petr Thomas (SOL) +2m:11 sec *13- Paul Gordon (SND) +2m:12 sec *14- Mya Loro (JAR) +2m:16 sec *15- Sebastien Bruel (LOV) +2m:41 sec *16t- Hernando López Ramos (CAM)/ Danni Nathaniel (QZX) +2m:45 sec *18- Heath Stamforger (JRU) +2m:56 sec *19- Craig Nathaniel (QZX) +3m:13 sec *20- Chris Beevor (SND) +3m:18 sec *21- Harry Stottle (MAL) +3m:21 sec *22- Daisy Cartwheeler (JRU) +3m:33 sec *23t- Grant Beaton (CAM)/ Mary Sallad (JRU) +3m:37 sec *25- Jayson Marquis (GRW) +3m:39 sec *26- Larry Armstrong (TAE) +3m:42 sec *27- Vladamir Zenten (AGP) +3m:51 sec *28- Karl Agnew (SND) +3m:55 sec *29- Jasmine Theretti (KPL) +4m:06 sec *30- Alan Zimmerman (TAE) +4m:14 sec *31- Mikhail Rostov (AGP) +4m:19 sec *32- James Corbett-Smith (KPL) +4m:33 sec *33- Jonathan Grahams (SOL) +4m:39 sec *34- John Nathaniel (QZX) +5m:00 sec *35- Pedro Alacoa (LOV) +5m:02 sec *36- Jaques Martoon (TAE) +5m:10 sec *37- Travis Peron (CPR) +5m:16 sec *38- Strelok Macz (AGP) +5m:18 sec *39- Steven Sweetwater (CPR) +5m:44 sec *40- Keith Davidson (CPR) +6m:12 sec *41- Big Bad Barry Stottle (MAL) +6m:15 sec CHAMPIONS OVERALL CHAMPION (not necessarily the TOUR Champion) Francine DeBarre (Green Wombat) 76.5 pts SPRINT CHAMPION Francine DeBarre (Green Wombat) 27.5 pts CLIMBING CHAMPION Larry Stottle (Mallatarsland) 35 pts TOUR Superlatives *Longest TOUR in both terms of time to complete(72h:46m:12s) and Length (1,751.5 Miles/2,818.5 km). *Most days wearing Blue Jersey- (8) Larissa Veiga. *Most stage wins- (2)- Sérgio Alvarenga Borges (CAF), Larry Armstrong (TAE), Grant Beaton (CAM), Julio Hembrée (SOL). *Most days spent in Top 5- (18) Larissa Veiga and Bastian Schlager . *3 women finish in top 10, 2nd Most ever. *3rd largest International victory margin. *(15) Stage winners, Most ever (Old Record: 1915 Tour, 14 stage winners). *Cafundeu has 3 riders finish in top 10 for 2nd consecutive TOUR. *Qazox fails to win a stage for the 3rd time in 6 international TOURs. *Cafundeu becomes first team EVER to have all three of its riders earn Blue Jersey during TOUR. Competitions